Dance Away With My Heart
by ninjacatchester
Summary: Because maybe loosing Lily wasn't the end of the world. Maybe there's something else out there, something more than firewhiskey and cinnamon hearts. \ Dominique/Scorpius \ one-shot


**Title: Dance Away With My Heart**

**Summary: You like Dominique a lot. You think you're falling for her, head over heels in love. \ Dominique/Scorpius \ one-shot**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither do the two songs for soundtrack.**

**Author's Note: Name of this one-shot comes from the Lady Antebellum song Dancing Away With My Heart. It should be noted that I don't usually have a soundtrack for my stories, but I was listening to these two songs as I wrote this story, and some of the last two scenes are loosely based on Dancing Away With My Heart.**

**Soundtrack: So Soon by Marianas Trench & Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum.**

.o.

The door shuts behind you with ringing permanence. You walk slowly down the hallway you've walked dozens of times and wonder if she's crying. You wonder where you went wrong. You wonder if leaving was a mistake. You wonder what Lily's doing.

When you left her cousin Rosie, you knew exactly what she'd been doing. You knew Molly had cried and yelled and swore and smashed her all her pictures of you.

But Lily… Lily's still an enigma to you. She might cry, but not for long. She might yell and swear but she'll apperate to some empty field somewhere so no one will know. And she'll probably burn your picture instead of smashing it.

But after she's got that out of her system, you have no idea what she'll do. And maybe that's a good thing.

.o.

You don't see her till February, two months later, at Al's birthday and the Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Longbottom-Scamander Valentine's Party.

Al's your best friend and so you have to be there, but you don't really want to see _her_. You tell Al its fine, that you're over her, that you're curious to see how she's doing. Al grimaces at that but you're a Slytherin and you know how to lie so he believes you.

But when you walk in and see her, you're shocked. Her formerly bright orange hair has been returned to its original auburn. In place of crimson lips are lips the color of pink cotton candy. She's wearing a yellow dress and it's just so different from her black skinny jeans.

She smiles when she sees you and beckons you closer. You wonder what's up with her because Lily is the definition of rebellion and this is so un-rebellious that she's practically Daddy's Little Princess. You approach her with caution because she's Lily and she's about as stable as an active volcano.

You're just about to reach her when a dark haired man wraps his arm around her waist and she squeaks in surprise. He smiles down at her and plants a quick kiss on the lips that used to be yours to kiss.

She smiles at him and then glances back at your shocked face and her smile fades a little. "Scorpius," she says, "good to see you. This is Aaric."

You smile faintly at her before inspecting this Aaric fellow. You just barely remember him. He's a year older than you, and was a Slytherin. It takes another minute for you to see the rebellion in her choice. Aaric Zabini and James Potter were school rivals.

"Scorpius, isn't it?" Aaric asks, reaching out to shake your hand.

You nod and shake his hand, half-heartedly fighting off a grimace. Then you can't stand it any longer so you make some half-baked excuse and walk away quickly.

An hour later, you find yourself standing beside James Potter with a very pig glass of firewhiskey in your hand. In the past, you and James have disliked each other immensely but now you are united against a common enemy and are getting along fine. Of course, you're also rather drunk, both of you, but that's hardly the point.

You're both glaring daggers at Lily and Aaric as they dance in a slow circle. You can see the branches of the tree Lily has tattooed on her back peeking out of the back of her dress, curling around the base of her neck. You can remember kissing your way along each and every branch of that tattoo.

Aaric's hands rest on her hips where yours used to rest. He leans down and kisses her softly, just the way you used to and if you try hard enough, you can still taste her lips, firewhiskey and cinnamon.

You sigh and take a sip of the drink in your hand. You find yourself thinking it would be better with cinnamon. You wander over to the refreshment table and drop a few of the cinnamon hearts into your glass and watch them fix at the bottom of your drink disinterestedly.

"That any good?" asks James from beside you. You suppose he must have followed you.

You shrug and take a sip. It tastes exactly like her as it burns down your throat, intensified by the cinnamon. You idly wonder if she still tastes the same, or if that's changed with her appearance.

Because Albus is weird and Potters are weird and Weasleys are weird and the whole darn family is weird, a midnight kiss on Valentine's Day has become tradition.

You're standing beside Dominique Weasley purely by accident. As everyone else counts down from ten, you watch the girl beside you carefully. With her short red-blonde hair and light pink lipstick, she looks nothing like Lily and yet you feel like they could be similar girls.

The countdown reaches zero and you turn to her. She smirks and leans in, but before your lips can even find hers, a hand grasps your collar and spins you around. A different bright pink pair of lips plants themselves on yours and attacks with passion. You pull away from the pair of lips that taste of sickly sweet cotton candy as fast as you can.

You're face to face with Molly Weasley, who's still got her arms wrapped tightly around your neck. She grins up at you and giggles a little too loudly. You smile weakly, only just masking your disgust, and untangle yourself from her arms.

"Molly." You nod to her awkwardly, before fleeing to the refreshment table. You refill your glass with firewhiskey and drop in a few cinnamon hearts.

"Quite the kiss, hey?" says a voice behind you. You spin around in horror, fearing that it's Lily, but it's only Dominique, and she's smirking.

You clear your throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that," you say, "I don't think I've done anything to encourage her."

Dominique rolls her eyes. "I know," she tells you, "You've been sulking all night." She smiles. "And Molly's had the most enormous crush on practically since you met. Also, her social skills are… lacking."

You nod in understanding and sip your drink. It's so _Lily_ that you're torn between wincing and grinning.

"Firewhiskey?" asks Dominique.

"With cinnamon hearts." You tell her.

"Can I try some?" she asks.

"Sure." You say, and offer her your glass.

To your great surprise, she leans in and kisses you. After a second of shock, you react and kiss her back with passion. She tastes like peppermint, bitingly fresh. She pulls away after a minute, breathless and winks at you.

"I like it." She says, dropping two cinnamon hearts into her own glass. Then she saunters away, hips swaying. You watch her latch onto Alexander Nott's arm and you feel an irrational pang of jealousy shoot through you.

.o.

Two girls haunt your mind till June. You find yourself wishing you still had Lily, and then wishing that you and Dominique were _something_.

June 20th is the annual Potter End of School Party. Of course Lily, the youngest of them, graduated last year, but it's tradition.

The party is _officially_ thrown by James, but all the cousins are invited and told to bring all of their friends. And obviously Lily does most of the planning, so James really has very little authority or say. It always turns into an enormous gathering of people, where cousins invite their friends who invite their other friends.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter go stay at their cottage on the Dover Coast for the weekend and so the three remaining Potters are in charge. Because none of them really like cleaning, the party is mainly in the large lawn in the back garden.

They string up lights and play music and it's the highlight of June. You've been going since they started in your third year, and so you can happily say they've gotten better over the years.

You show up early and so Lily puts you to work stringing up lights. You smile weakly at her and try not to wince when your hands brush as she gives you the lights.

A minute or two later, there's a commotion at the back gate. The Delacour-Weasleys have arrived.

"Where is that little bitch?" Victoire shrieks.

Lily comes sashaying out of the house, hands on her hips and smirking. "Who called?" she asks.

"You whore!" the blonde girl yells, "You stole my flipping boyfriend!"

Lily rolls her eyes. "Last time I checked, Teddy and I were just friends." she says.

"Sure you are." Victoire hisses.

"Wanna bet?" Lily is angry now.

"Hell yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a boyfriend stealing slut."

"Oh yeah?" Lily's brown eyes burn with anger as she whips out her wand. "_Mimble Wimble!_" Lily smirks at Victoire as the tongue-tying hex begins to take effect. "Say it again, sweet heart." She smiles, and saunters away.

You sigh and roll your eyes and turn back to the lights.

"I like it." Says Dominique from behind you.

You turn around and smile at her. She's wearing a navy sundress that matches her eyes and you decide she's prettier than the last time you saw her.

"Thanks." You say.

"Lily the drill sergeant said I could work with you or Molly, so the choice was rather easy."

"I would imagine so." You say as you turn back to the lights, and she joins you. "What was that big commotion about at the gates?" you ask.

Dominique smiles and says "Ted broke up with Tori."

"I gathered that much." You say.

"Well, she blames Lily." Dominique tells you. "Lily broke up with Aaric a little while ago for some Lily-ish reason, and so Tori thinks that Lily is trying to steal Teddy."

"She probably is." You mutter.

"Date him, yes." Dominique says, "Steal him, no. Ted is _more_ than willing to date Lily and they're probably meant for each other."

"You think?" you ask her, some heartbreak accidentally evident in your tone. You used to think Lily was meant for you.

"You've never meant Teddy, have you?" she asks thoughtfully.

You shake your head no. she smiles and nods. "He's perfect for her. Absolutely perfect."

You clear your throat awkwardly. "So two break ups,"

"Three actually." She interrupts you.

"Three?" you ask, "Who else?"

"Me and Alex." She says nonchalantly.

"What happened?" you ask, hope seeping back into you.

"He's gay." Dominique announces, a smirk playing on her face. "He likes Al."

You choke out some chocked laughter. "Poor Alex," you say, "Al is as straight as anyone I've ever met and totally in love with Alice."

"That's what I told him." Dominique says, "He's got-"

"No chance." You say together, and share a smile.

"I'm sorry about your break up." You say.

"I'm not." She tells you cheerfully. "I've sort of been falling for another guy for a while now."

"Your insides are a mix of hope and worry, wondering who it is and if maybe it's you. "Who?"

She winks at you. "It's a secret." She says and saunters away.

You watch her retreat and hopehope_hope_ it's you that she's falling for because you're falling for her _fast_.

Soon the decor is done, people are arriving and the party is beginning. There's music blaring; the classic Potter family mix. Weird Sisters for Al, the Crazy Kneazles for Lily and the Veela Sisters for James.

You smile because it all feels so familiar with different music, hoards of people and twinkle lights strung on trees. You've been coming to these since the beginning and it feels like the place to make something happen.

Despite that feeling, you bide your time floating around the edge, sipping a butterbeer. You glance at your watch and see it's already 11:30. The party ends traditionally at midnight so you know you have to act fast.

You hear the beginning of a slow song and you make your decision. You stride with purpose towards Dominique. It's come down to now or never.

"Would you like to dance?" you ask her.

She smiles, takes your hand and says "Sure."

You walk out to where people are dancing and place your hands on her hips. She smiles again and rests her hands on your shoulders.

You smile to yourself as the two of you move together slowly.

You brush her hair away from her face and she smiles at you, dark blue eyes sparkling.

You find yourself leaning towards her and you brush your lips against hers.

She's still smiling when you pull away, and you take it as a good sign.

Just then, you hear someone yell "It's starting to rain." Sure enough, you feel drops beginning to splatter down on you.

The crowd moves towards the doors and you begin to follow them till Dominique tugs your hand in the opposite direction. She pulls you into the forest as the rain picks up.

"I don't mind the rain." She tells you.

"Neither do I." you say and she grins.

She leads you through the forest, pulling you along a tiny trail. Soon, you come to a small clearing. She smiles widely at you. "I've never been here before." You breathe.

She grins. "I discovered it years ago," she tells you, "with Roxy. As soon as we knew how, we put it under a Fidelus Charm."

"You're the secret keeper?" you ask her, and she nods.

"You're the fourth person to come here." She tells you.

"Fourth?"

"We showed Lucy a few years back." She smiles and tugs you out into the centre of the clearing where the rain is falling freely.

You smile and say "Care to finish that dance?"

She grins even wider at you. "I'd love to."

You pull her into your arms again and her head finds your shoulder. The rain pours down on the two of you, soaking you both to the skin. Her mascara is running a little so you reach down, cup her face in your hand and wipe at the makeup smear with your thumb.

"I should have worn waterproof." She whispers.

You smile and say softly "I don't really mind." You find yourself leaning towards her and her head tilts up towards yours.

"I didn't think you would." She murmurs and then your lips are on hers and you taste peppermint and the rain just keeps pouring down.

.o.

You wake up that morning in a patch of dewy grass, lying in the clearing with Dominique's head on your chest. You smile as she sighs and shifts her position, reaching for a non-existent blanket.

You conjure a blanket quickly and pull it around her. Then you comfortably wrap your arms around her and decide that this is right.

If anything, you're definitely over Lily, no question about it. And you certainly like Dominique _a lot_. You think you're falling for her, head over heels in love.

And you just don't seem to mind.


End file.
